Sometimes Relationships Work... Sometimes Not
by A-Slasher
Summary: Here's why Jack and Clu were up so early in "Drive"


There you are

**Sometimes Relationships Work... Sometimes Not**

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or anything relating to So Weirdbut I would like the bus. So, Disney, if you're reading this and need someone to keep the bus clean and such until you need it for the movie... e-mail me. Lol

A/U: I realize that this song is kinda old by now, but I've been working on this since I first heard it and finally got around to finishing it. This has got to be one of my best Jack/Clu stories ever. BTW, I need help with a title for this...I don't like this one, but I put it on because I wanted to upload it and couldn't think of any so if one pops into your head, put it in your review. Flames are irrelevant.

There you are  
In a darkened room  
And you're all alone  
Looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow  
  
Here I stand in the shadows   
Come to me, Come to me   
Can't you see that I'm dying
As Clu was walking down the stairs of the Phillips house and getting ready to leave, he noticed Jack sitting in the living room. He stood there and watched him for a minute.  
Poor Jack, he thought, no dad, sister being in a completely different state. It must be hard. I wish there was something I could do for him.  
Jack decided to go to the kitchen and grab something to drink. On his way, he bumped into Clu.  
Hey man, what's up? Clu asked.  
Not much, just thinking, Jack replied.  
'Bout what?  
Jack led him into the kitchen where they both grabbed a drink and sat down.  
See, I like thisperson, and I'm not sure if they like me back. Jack finally said.  
  
Well, I'm not ready to say yet, but I want to tell him –  
HIM?? You're  
Jack snapped back, I'm not sure, but I think I might just be bi.  
Oh God, I'm sorry, I need some time to process this. Dude,  
Look man, forget it. With that, Jack got up and went to his room.

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you
Up in his room, Jack laid on his bed, crying into his pillow.  
He began thinking, I knew I shouldn't have said anything... at least he doesn't know I was talking about him... but I SO want him before he goes to college.  
Clu walked up the steps to his best friends room.  
Dude, what's wrong?  
Get out! Jack yelled. _I love you but you don't love me! _He wanted to scream also but he figured it be best if he just kept that to himself.

Can you hear my voice  
Do you hear my song  
It's a serenade  
So your heart can find me  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby  
  
Before I start going crazy  
Run to me, Run to me  
Cause I'm dying
Clu did as he was told and left. He knew on some level that Jack was gay, or at least bi, as he told him. What's more is that he knew that he was the same way. It hurt him to see his secret love like this, but Jack wouldn't let him do anything to help him.  
Jack, WHY are you so troublesome? He quietly asked himself.  
I don't try to be... Jack answered.  
Clu spun around to see Jack standing at the top of the staircase.  
Sorry, man, didn't see ya there.  
Well, you couldn't unless you had eyes in the back of your head, Jack said on his way down the stairs to meet Clu.  
Jack let out a sigh, you're the one that I was talking about earlier.  
Really? So you really do like me that way.  
Am I missing something here? Jack wondered.  
I feel the same way about you too, man.  
Jack was completely at a loss for words, but moved closer to Clu for a kiss.  
Dude, what are you doing?  
You've never been kissed before?  
No. Well, uh not by a guy. Clu replied.  
Well, dare to try?  
Um, isn't your Mom here?  
She's still sleeping...we have total privacy right here. Jack replied with a smirk.

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
I want to feel you deeply  
Just like the air you're breathing  
I need you here in my life  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
don't walk away, don't walk away  
No, no, no, no
Clu was getting ready to get off the bus for the last time until he had a break from college, when suddenly he realized that he hadn't seen Jack all day. He ran back to the room which they had shared for so long to find Jack just sitting there, obviously trying to hide the fact that he had been crying.  
Clu asked.  
What do you want? Jack snapped back.  
I just wanted to say good-bye.  
Well you said it, so leave already.  
That's it, you tell me what's wrong right now. Clu demanded.  
Nothing, I just don't want to lose you.  
'Lose me'? What makes you think you'll lose me?  
Jack explained, Well, you're going to college aren't you? We'll pretty much never see each other, it'll be hard to carry on a relationship.  
So what? You wanna break up?

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
I don't want to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
I don't want to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
I'm longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why, oh why, why, why, why, why  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
I don't want to cry  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
I don't want to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry
Three months had passed since their break-up and Clu's leave and it was tearing Jack up inside. As he knew it, no one knew about the two of them so he couldn't talk to anyone.  
Fi came into the room. Jack? Why are you so depressed? Is this about Clu?  
What about Clu? Jack tried covering up.  
Oh, come on, Jack. I'm not stupid. You've been down in the dumps since the day he left. Carey and I both saw it in you two, so, she sat down on his bed and finished, how long has this been going on?  
It started the day we started looking for a car in the paper.  
Well, that's not that long, so why are you so depressed?  
You don't get it, we weren't like sex-crazed teenagers who did each other at every available opportunity. It just started out with a kiss, which lead to a few more kisses until that's all we did whenever we were alone but as time went on, I think I actually started to love him. The he went off to college and we decided that a long distance relationship wouldn't work and we broke up. I didn't want to lose him like that.  
Fi said, he's just waiting for you to tell him how you feel. Think about that for a while, I'm getting kinda hungry. Fi started to leave.  
Fi? Can I borrow your laptop for a minute?

Fi came back with the laptop very quickly and Jack began typing.

To: 
GottaClu@star-star.net 

Subj: 
US 

Dear Clu,  
Fi found us out and apparently Carey did too. Fi and I just had a talk about me and you and I realized that I never wanted to break up. During our time I actually started loving you as crazy as it sounds. Can we start over?

Forever yours,  
Jack 

A/U2: I'm not sure what else I'll do with this story I guess it depends on the reviews I get. But it will be kind of weird going from a songfic to a normal fanfic. We'll see what happens.

[Sideway Glances: The Hidden Desires of Jack and Clu][1]  
Our semi official Jack/Clu hidden relationship site.

© 2001 Sideway Glances. All Rights Reserved.

   [1]: http://swglances.tripod.com/



End file.
